Dark Love
by forbbiden-love13
Summary: Schuyler Van Alan is an outcast at Duchesne and at home. She finds solace in the one person she hated the most, Jack Force. All Human. Emo/hate-etc. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Life**

Disclaimer: All rights go to Melissa De La Cruz

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

The noise of the alarm clock on the stand was enough to wake up the whole city or in my case my mother.

"Ugh. Why did I put the alarm on the clock last night," I thought. I put the warm dark blue almost black covers over my head and sighed. Then I put the covers down and to my waist and sat up. The cold morning air didn't bother me, in fact, I loved it. It was one of the most precious parts of my day. After rejoicing in my love for the cold, fresh air I got up.

I went to take a shower. The walk to the bathroom was short, since it was in my room and only and ten steps away. Once I entered I went straight to the shower and turned the water on so it could warm up. After five minutes I striped away my clothes and entered the steamy shower. The shower was another precious part of my day. It helped me relax. The warm water relaxed my muscles from the knots they were in. Then, I grabbed my shampoo, which smelled of the rain forest.

After I knew I was clean I turned off the water. I didn't get out instead I reached for the shower rack. There lay a zip-lock bag. Inside they kept my most precious objects. My razor blades. Once I got them I opened the bag and grabbed a clean one. I ran my finger along the sharp edge of the blade. Its surface was smooth and metallic.

Then, I checked both my arms to see which had the least amount of cuts. It was the left arm. I grabbed the blade and held it against my pale white skin. Looking at the blade made recall why I even use it the first place. So, I took the point of the blade and pressed it against my skin. I didn't feel any pain the emotional hurt more than the physical. It felt pleasurable. Then I moved the razor to form an X.

After I was finished I turned water back on and put my arm under the cold water. I waited till the blood stopped flowing before I turned it off. I grabbed the nearest towel, wrapped it around my body before I headed back to my room. When I returned the morning light allowed me to see my room without having to turn on the switch. Although I despised the light in my room it made my dew colored walls look sinister, but also gave someone comfort when the dawn light hit it.

I turned to my right to head into my closet. I chose comfortable clothes. Plain black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that had the band name Alesana on it. Along with my black Vans and socks and a black hoodie. It was my regular wear to school. I sighed when I realized I needed to comb my hair. Combs were the only thing I used to brush my hair, not brushes. My favorite is the one that has a smooth edge when I melted its plastic edge, of course.

I started taking the naps out of my jet black/dark blue hair. My favorite part about my hair is that it is straight.

When I almost completed my task my mother called, "Schuyler breakfast is ready." Then I finished and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs my mother, Allegra, seemed to appear out of thin air in front of me. "Sweaty," she said, "its going to be a hot day and I dint think the black clothes will keep you cool. How about I give you something to wear." I looked up at her and said, in an emotionless tone, "No thanks mom, I'll be just fine." She looked at me with her green eyes which held no clue to my tone. And I left for school. Knowing I would have to walk since neither my sister nor my brother gave a rat's ass about me.

It was at least 2 miles from my school, Duchesne Academy, a school for the rich and snotty. It's funny really that a girls like me would go to a school like that. Well it actually has to do with blood. You see I'm from a bloodline in has been rich for generations.

Well back to Duchesne, it was one of your stereotypical schools that the media portrays. So you could find that the sluts, jocks, and snobby are at the top and the freak, only me, is at the bottom.

It took me 20 minutes to reach the school.

Once inside the academy gates I went straight for the library. But, for me, luck was not on my side. The second I opened the doors and stepped into the hall of the school the place was packed. Looked like not many students wanted to out in the heat wave.

But once I entered many people looked at me and realized after a real quickly who I was and turned to glare at me. It was not uncommon for them to that. I actually expected it. Anyone would if it has been going on for years now.

So I held my head up high and continued my walk to the library. Glad that it was actually on east wing of the school, since I was already in the same wing. The library was my only solace at school since nobody would bother to go and actually read.

My legs were set to go to my only location in the library were I have solace. It was in the very back and isolated part of the library.

My heart stopped when I saw the two people I hated the most, the Force twins, Jack and Mimi. They were the reason I despised the whole school but not my life at home. They had looked up when I entered the library. They seemed shocked to see me here, but quickly got over it. They smirked when they saw my shocked face after they composed theirs. Mimi said, "So look what the vermin dropped by. I guess they do allow just anyone to come to this school. What a shame."

"At least I'm not a whore who sleeps with anything with a dick," I said. This seemed to set her off, but she composed herself and said, "Well at least I know someone will actually approach me. Unlike you someone won't run off when I go a 100 foot radius of them." That ticked me off but I just flipped her off and went to place in the library.

So much for a life. Mine is hell but for some reason Jack didn't say anything which unsettled me since he would have come to his sister's defense in a heart beat. Although I hated Jack, he was cute. He had blond almost shoulder length hair but in a guys style. His eyes were a emerald green that seemed to go on forever, but who knows those eyes may tell a story that will probably torture you, but in that case it would be only me he would do that to.

Something tells me that my life is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2 Torture

**Chapter 1: Life**

**Chapter 2- Torture**

Disclaimer: All rights to Melissa De La Cruz

_**Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides. An inspiration for this chapter.**_

_._

At least 20 minutes after I entered the library the first warning bell rang.

I had to go to my first class. Math. Most people would groan saying that the subject is too hard, I on other hand thought it was one of the easiest subjects, if you actually pay attention. This was another reason people hated me. They didn't understand how a nobody can actually be smart.

My teacher was Ms. Striker. She was a cool teacher, if you were on her good side. The classroom was on the other side the school so I had to run. I had just made it when the late bell rang. I headed to the back of the room. I sat alone.

The back of the room was my territory, during first period at least. The class and had a silent agreement: they never bother me and I don't bother them if we stay in our own side of the room. Math was easy all we learned were a few formulas. The rest of the day seemed to go by fast even P.E., the didn't even complain that I wasn't wearing my P.E. clothes. But I had my hopes too that my luck was changing. It happened in Seventh period, History.

Mr. Davidson, my history teacher, announced that we would be doing a project in pairs. At first I thought I was going to do all the work while my partner would do nothing but still get a good grade. I was about to raise my hand and ask to work alone when Mr. Davidson said, "You will be assigned to partners according to were you stand in the class." I am ok with that, I thought. He began reading the names: "Mimi and Kingsley" (I felt bad for him but lately he has had his eye on her, sucker) "Bliss and Dylan" "Jordan and Oliver" "Schuyler and Jack" hold on, what. I raised my hand. "Yes Schuyler," Mr. Davidson asked. "I don't think I can work with **HIM**," I sneered the last part. Neither can I, I heard him say.

Mr. Davidson looked at us and said, "Well this seems like a great opportunity for both of you to settle your differences and get to know each other better." I knew for a fact he and other teachers from the school put us together on purpose so we could settle our differences. Haha, like that will work. I and Jack have hated each other the minute we made eye contact. We were polar opposites like night and day, fire and ice, or even hot and cold.

Our own appearances even show how complete opposites we are. Jack has golden blonde hair with bright emerald green eyes. He has a light tan color to his skin making it seems as it had a gold tint to it. His teeth were white that they seem they could blind someone unexpectedly. He was also very toned and muscular but not too much like those men on steroids, it was more of a "just right" kind of way. And he was tall at least 6"0. Ion the other hand had natural dark blue almost black hair. It was the color of a raven. My teeth were the natural white (thank god). I was pretty average in weight; I did do go to the gym and lift weights to gain more muscle, but nothing extreme. And I was 5'10. I was actually one of the shorter ones in my family. He was light and I darkness, but my closet thing I have to a friend, the librarian, would say it was vice versa. I laughed at that. But for some reason something told me it was true.

So after muttering a couple curse words under my breath, I gave in. The rest of the class period seemed filled with tension. Once the bell rang I quickly grabbed my things and left as quickly as I could. I hadn't been quick enough though. Apparently Jack had followed me out and was standing right behind me. I turned around to face him. He had a blank expression. His eyes on the other hand to a different story they held anger, pain (which for some reason surprised me), and reluctant acceptance. I was starting to walk to my locker, which seemed be an impossible feature since the students came left and right, it was similar to L.A. traffic, when he grabbed my wrist.

I turned to glare at him when he said, "Look we need to do this project so we have to make amends till this is over ok." My glare dimmed a bit but not entirely and I nodded stiffly. "Fine," I said, "but only when were physically working on the project _**together **_because I'm not about to do all the work understood?" He seemed to be contemplating something in his mind before he said, "Ok so when do we start today, tomorrow and where."

I was wondering where to go when I finally decided. "How about the library?" I asked. His eyebrows creased for a moment before he said, "Can't the last time I was there I caused a bit of ruckus so I'm not allowed there anymore." I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I didn't want him going to my house or I to his. I guess sacrifices had to be made. "Look," I said, "how about we go to each others house so we could work and not complain about one of us being in a house we don't want to be in." He was thinking it through. It seemed to last forever so I started humming a song to myself. It was a song called fallen angels by black veil brides. The song seemed just right for my life. It talked about being an outcast from heaven and hell. But in my case it was just an outcast of being human in a rich, snobby world where, not even your parents, would see the when someone is in true pain. In the song there was a part were it said were outcast just wanting to be ourselves. In my opinion, I thought I was a fallen angel but quickly dismissed that thought.

After what seemed like an hour he finally spoke, "Seems alright we'll go to yours first seeing as it was your idea." I growled at that and shot him my death glare. He chuckled at It and said, "So when do we start it." I looked at him and said, "I don't care as long as we get it down quickly and in time." He nodded and in a bored tone said, "How about we go to your house and start it today and while were there we should make a schedule to see when we can do the project." I nodded, reluctantly.

As much as I hate him I don't want to fail this project.

I turned around and started walking towards my locker. It just had to be on the other side of the school, I thought sarcastically. Apparently, while he and I were talking a majority of the students had left so it was easier and faster to get to her locker. When I reached my locker I saw both my siblings: my brother Oliver and my sister Bliss. I felt a pang of sadness when I saw them. They were close. I was the loner and outcast of my whole family. Even when I was little they always seemed distant with me. Oliver and Bliss had a connection that I used to wish I could have with them. Now I feel ridiculous to ever have thought that. When they look at me I see hate, anger, and rejection. I don't know why they have hate and anger for my, but I know that they reject me because I'm not "normal." I'm a mistake in their eyes.

As I opened my locker I felt two people approaching me. I turned around and saw that it was my siblings. I grimaced. I turned back around to grab my books and journals when my brother spoke, "Hey don't turn around when I approach you." I sighed and turned around, again. I asked in monotone, "What do you want?" He glared at me. "Well since you asked so nicely," he said sarcastically, "We, Bliss and I, want to make sure _**you **_don't annoy Jack or cause him any more trouble." I snorted, but didn't say a thing. I t would have been a waste of time. They care more about a person with a higher status than their own sister, no surprise there. I just stared at them then left, no matter what I did for them to leave me alone it doesn't work, even when I ignore them.

Well I guess its time to endure more torture.


	3. Chapter 3 Monster in the House

**Chapter 3- Monster in the House**

Disclaimer: All rights to Melissa De La Cruz

**Thank you to those who reviewed I appreciate it very much. I may have forgotten some facts from the book so some things may seem a little off but I will change them later. It also includes facts on life that I need to check are true.**

_Damn_, I thought, _I forgot it was hot outside_. Apparently as the day progressed so did the heat. I sighed; it was going to be a long walk. I had reached the park when I saw a white medium-sized limo coming to a stop right next to me. I tried to see who was in it bit the windows were tinted black. _Must be someone famous_, I thought. While I was trying to see who was in the limo, the driver had gotten out and was opening the door. Jack Force stepped out and faced me. He was livid. "I thought we were going to your house to start the project," he spoke angrily.

Crap. I had forgotten about that. "Well it seems your just going to be lazy ass and do nothing," he kept talking, "no surprise there. I would have been if you actually did a thing." Now that pissed me off. "Shut the hell up," I spoke angrily, "I forgot about it, unintentionally. Apparently you have **friends **that don't want me near you." He appeared to be deciding whether or not to believe me. He decided that he did. "Well people do want me to from harms way," he said proudly. "Yeah, **friends**," I muttered. He glared at me as if the glare would kill me.

"Hurry up I need to get home," I spoke. I started walking when he grabbed my wrist, again. "Are you crazy-""A bit" He glared. "Will you let me finish," he was getting angry, "I was going to say that we should take the limo it's faster and too fucking hot to walk outside right now. Plus I just want to get this done and over with for today." I agreed reluctantly after checking the time. The driver opened the door for me as I made my way to it. The inside can be described in one word: CLEAN. I know its good to be clean but this was over the top. Even the floor appeared to be free of dirt and it was carpet. The upside to it was the black leather seats. They were smooth and comfortable. "So where do you live?" I heard Jack say, but I had been caught analyzing the inside of the limo I forgot I wasn't alone. So when he questioned me I was caught off guard and my heart seemed to jump out of my chest.

While I was calming my heart, and my deep red blush, I heard him trying to stifle a…giggle? My mind was trying to believe the reality of the situation when I heard a small laugh. I looked back at Jack wondering if he had made the sound. What surprised me the most was that he was shocked. It was then that I realized the laugh came from me. I turned away and glared out the window. And once again Jack asked, "Where do you live?" Taking deep breaths to calm my anger I turned around to say stiffly, "It's on 4569 Riverside Drive." I sighed. _This is going to bite me in the ass later_, I thought. The ride to my house was the same as it was in History class: full of tension. Though the ride there it was full of uncomfortable silence.

The ride in total took ten to fifteen minutes. When the limo stopped I didn't wait for the driver to open the door I just ran out as if Freddy Cooger was chasing me. Unfortunately for me the only available door was next to Jack to I had to climb over him which resulted in him cursing me for kicking him where it shouldn't be kicked. Jack Jr. My blush made its grand appearance again. So, while I waited for him to come out I stared at my house. I had all my "great" childhood memories here.

My childhood was the reason I have pleasure when the sharp edges of a blade cut through my pale skin. My parents, Stephen Chase and Allegra van Alen (my mom wanted to keep her maiden name and give it to her children), are loving parents, but are ignorant to see the pain that they cause me just by being in the same room. They can't see how Bliss or Oliver treat me, or just choose to ignore it. In my opinion I think they believe I will change from my "phase" that I've been going through since I was born. Every time I look in their eyes I see the same thing I see from my siblings: rejection. A mistake. Although they try to hide it I can see it clearly as if they were holding a neon green sign over their heads. Throughout my whole childhood they tried to change my appearance. First, they tried to make my hair lighter by bleaching it. That was a big mistake. I had a sensitive scalp so the second the bleach touched my hair I started screaming bloody murder. They had to take me to the emergency room. They also put me in therapy for a while. I actually wanted to cave during that time, but I stood my ground. Unlike Bliss I was treated as if I were a stain that could not be removed unless the object was burned, ripped, etc. I was a stranger living in their house.

Bliss and Oliver on the other hand made me wish that I could cut through a vein and all the blood from my body would leak out and drain me of life. Their verbal, sometimes physical, abuse left me drained of life by the time they were finished with me. The worst, but I'll never admit it, was when they had wished I was killed when Allegra had opted for an abortion, when she found out she was pregnant with me. That had been the day I found pleasure in pain. That had actually been my favorite day of my life. Although it came as a miracle for me I can't talk about it. The memories actually haunt me, but the results give me reason to keep going.

All of sudden I felt slight pain in my side. Apparently Jack had been trying to get my attention since "dreamland" took over me. Though he could've shaken me instead of having to pinch me, roughly I might add. I knew there would be a bruise later; although he barely did a thing my skin can bruise easily. I glared but knew I need to stop thinking about the past so the day could go faster. I led him up the stairs to my house. Before I could put the key in the lock Hattie, one of the maids, opened the door. "Miss Schuyler good to see you home, your mother said she would like a word with you when she arrives. Oh sir here let me take your coat." Hattie is a sweet lady I would sometimes go to her in times of need. She has always been a mother figure to me, but I never told her that. I don't want to let anyone in. At all or ever.

Now it was time to show the bastard my room. I led Jack three flights of stairs then across the hall to the last door on the right. For some reason my heart started speeding up. I was getting nervous; this would be the first time I would show my room to anyone. Not even my family or close "friends" have been in here. Once opened I went straight to my bed, took off my hoodie and placed it there. I didn't hear or feel Jack's presence behind so I turned around and saw that he was still standing at the doorway.

"Hurry up and get in would you, I don't want anyone looking inside my room," I said, my voice emotionless. He seemed to get out of the daze he had been put in and entered and shut my door. He came up beside me and said, "So where do we start." I placed my backpack and shoes in my closet before I answered. "You could take off your shoes if you want, as long as they don't stink. You can sit near or on my bed." He sat on my bed after taking off his shoes. I just hope they don't stink. I sat in front of him with the help of text books and notebooks in the way. Close, but not too close.

"Ok so what are we supposed to do?" he asked. I looked at the assignment sheet and read. Then I told him in the simplest manner I could, "We have to have to write 5,000 word essay on a certain time period on any culture and relate it with other time periods and how they interact with each other. Then, we have to do any creative 3-d model, food, or clothes from that time and culture." It was simple, but challenging. "…. Ok so have about we brainstorm different cultures and see which one will benefit out grade." I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth that I didn't respond quickly enough. "Sure. How about we both write our own conclusions and introductions then combine them together. We could each take have of the topics that go with it and then make clear so it could flow together." He nodded in approval.

"So now we have to see when each of us is able to work on the project. We need took work out a schedule. I am able everyday of the week except Wednesdays." His eyebrows creased for a second then replied. "I am available on Mondays, Tuesday, Fridays, and Saturdays. So we can meet on those days. Right." I nodded. It stayed silent for the next hour and a half; we were both brainstorming and just didn't want to talk to each other. He left around five fifteen.

About fifteen minutes after he left a knock was heard from my door. "Schuyler, sweetie, your mother requests your presence in the Library," Hattie's voice came from the other side. "Ok," I replied. I got up slowly and walked all the way to the library on the other side of the house. Once in front of the double doors, I knocked. "Come in," my mom replied. I went in and sat in one of the couches that were farthest from her. Once she saw that it was me she smiled and said, "Schuyler, I need to talk to you about you needing to be in the committee." I winced "You need to be more outgoing than just staying at home and doing nothing. The committee will give opportunities that will allow you to open up to people. Understood? Well now I want you to go up to your room and wash up for dinner." She stood up and left. There was no way in hell I would ever join the committee. But knowing my _mother _I had no choice in the matter. The committee was going to be hell. It was filled with the most _elite_ students from Duchesne. I was going to be hell on earth.

I had gotten up from the chair and washed up and went to eat dinner. The dinner had been uneventful till my mother brought up the news she had given me earlier. Then the dinner went straight to the fire pits of Lucifer, or hell, whatever works. Bliss and Oliver kept glaring at me throughout the rest of dinner. So some things didn't change that much except their glares had more hate since both were part of the committee.

I then went to my room grabbed a towel and went straight to the bath tub. I didn't turn on the water instead I grabbed the zip-lock bag. I placed it in the tub then I stripped my clothes off and entered the tub. I laid down and grabbed the bag. Then grabbed the razor I used earlier. I put the blade above my earlier cuts and put a plus in the X. I watched as the blood was dripping out of my arm. For some reason watching the blood flow out of my body calmed me. After I was satisfied with my results I turned the water on and placed my under it and watched the blood till it stopped flowing out. I got out of the shower and placed the towel around my body.

I entered my room and changed into my dark cotton underwear along with an old band t-shirt and sweat pants. I went straight to bed. After getting comfortable I thought how the razor took away the thought of being a member of the committee and having to "socialize" with them. Then I thought I having to work with Jack. It was then that it hit me. Jack wasn't his usual sarcastic, cocky self. Something happened with him. First he didn't defend his sister and then he didn't even say practically anything of his usual insults to me. _Something is changing him, but what_, I wondered.

I tried not to let it get to me so I shrugged the curiosity off. Tomorrow is going to be a long day so I shouldn't miss a night's sleep and make my day even more horrible than what id would already be.

That night I dreamt of Jack as a fallen angel cast down from heaven.


	4. Chapter 4 Sart of Torture all over again

**Chapter 4: Start of Torture all over again**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Melissa De La Cruz**

**Sorry for the delay I had family over. Thank You for the reviews.**

**I also want to know if you want me to do the story in another point of view. In the reviews if you please. I don't know how to set up a poll.**

**The fallen angel dream is only that a dream, but a symbolic one. It's an all human story. **

_.Beep_

Ugh. Not again, I thought. I got up to do my usual routine: shower, bleed, and give my mom the cold shoulder. The last one backfired… a bit.

As I checked to see if I was fully dressed and ready to go someone tried, and failed miserably, to open my door. I huffed. "Who is it," I said rudely. "Schuyler will you let me in," my mother said nicely. She was either oblivious or chose to ignore my tone. I strongly believed it was the latter. "No mom I will either see you in the kitchen or the library. I don't want people in my room," I started screaming by the end. I heard her take a sharp intake of breath. This day was starting with a rough start already and it didn't seem that will get any better. I tried to think of a way this day could get any better. Then I thought of Jack and blushed furiously.

Last night I dreamt of Jack. It was a weird dream. I dreamt that Jack had black angel wings, in the air, but he wasn't flying he was falling. Not only him though. The people from the committee were also falling, even the parents, except my father, I noticed. Though those who fallen did not all have the same color of wings as Jack except for his sister Mimi, and others I did not know. Their wings weren't fully black they had white tips that when connected with the black they seemed to turn an ashen gray color. But for some reason my mom and Charles Force, Jack's dad, were the only ones with white wings. Though the strangest part was when Jack finally landed: he seemed to be searching for something but couldn't find it. Then out of nowhere Mimi appeared and started him dragging away. When she noticed me staring she smirked, and tried to drag him faster. Jack had noticed Mimi smirk and when she tried to drag him away faster he turned around. He saw me. When I looked into his eyes they held so much pain; his pain killed me inside.

I had been paying close attention to his eyes that I didn't realize that he was struggling to get out of Mimi's death grip. My legs seemed to move on their own accord and I ran to Jack. Once I reached I grabbed on to his arm and started pulling him. Mimi pulled even harder, but with both mine and Jacks strength we managed to ease out of her grasp. "You will pay for breaking the bond," she said to Jack then turned to me, "You will pay for even living. You should have never been born, half-blood." She then turned and flew off. "I'm happy you came for me again" I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Abbadon, even if you are destruction." He smiled and spoke, "You are my light Sky, my Dimidium Cognatus, my half-blood." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

That was when I woke up

For some reason I wanted to keep kissing him. The way his lips touched mine seemed ignite a fire inside that I never knew I had. It both scared and excited me. But, it was just a dream. _It could become reality_, a voice inside my head exclaimed. I laughed that off. Now it was time to face my _wonderful mother_, note the sarcasm.

I sighed and started making my way downstairs. I went off slow as I could go. My feet dragging along on the carpet. As I made my way I took note of the pictures on the wall. They were of me and my family well they are supposed to be of me and the family. Apparently while they were producing the film the part where I'm in the picture mysteriously disappeared. Well it goes to show how important I am in the family.

I reach the kitchen and look inside. No ones there. _She must have gone to the library_, I thought. This is turning out to be a suicide day if she doesn't want anyone to hear the conversation. I turn around and make my way to the library. The trip is shorter than the one to the kitchen. I knock and wait. About a moment later she says, "Come in." I enter and close the door behind me. I notice where she sits, the same spot as yesterday, and I also take my seat from yesterday as well. She looked up at me and sighed heavily. "Schuyler, I need to discuss some matters with you," I flinched, she was using her _concerned_ motherly voice, "this will only be brief, I promise." I rolled my eyes at that. She ignored it. "Sweetie, I need you to complete your duty as a Van Alen. So, from now on you will try and wear less dark clothes, socialize, and attend committee meetings. Schuyler we have a name to uphold I don't want people telling me otherwise. So please understand." I stared at her in shock. My own mother has finally admitted that she was ashamed of her own daughter, indirectly at least. "Mom I don't know anyone at the school, they all hate me, though I could care less, and I'm comfortable wearing what I wear. I don't want to change." I screamed at her. She narrowed her eyes, "Think of the family name," was her only reply. She got up and walked angrily, but with grace to the door.

_I should have seen this coming, I thought_, _I just knew that she would finally snap from my "ways," I just can't believe she expects me to follow her ways of life._ I got up feeling drained from the "talk." I looked up at the clock and saw that I only have half an hour before school started. Though seeing how far my day has gone show I knew there would be a great possibility of me getting detention for being late. Nonetheless I started my journey to school.

To my great surprise I got to school with five minutes to spare. I took a deep breath, the run I had to do was no easy feature, but I managed.

Though apparently spoke too soon, or thought. I was too caught up from catching my breath that I didn't see Mimi approach. She had come up behind me and pushed me against the wall next to the doors in front of the school. "_Schuyler_," she sneered, "Why did you become a member of the committee? Who said you could. Look this school is based on status and so is the committee. Your family name may mean a great deal, but you in general don't. Understand. Oh although Jack told me you are coming over for the project, I suggest you don't. How about we make a deal. I wont humiliate you for a whole week in exchange you will do the whole project."

I chuckled darkly, "if you really think I'm going to make that deal with you then you have another thing coming. First off I never wanted to be a part of your stupid society committee. Plus, I could care less if my family name even counts for me. You may be more popular than me and a slut for that matter, but I could care les if you ridicule me. So your threats are useless. Now get out of my way and go to hell." I pushed her aside and made my way through the doors. I looked at the nearby clock and cursed, I had less than a minute to get to class. I ran all the way to Ms. Striker's class. But just as I had predicted earlier, my day only got worse. The bell rang before I enter the room, so I ended up with detention after school. That was just the beginning.

Throughout the next three periods members of the committee who are in my class would come up to me and make threats that they will make sure my time as a member would be a living hell. But, it wasn't as bad as lunch. During lunch I had gotten a pizza and a soda. When I paid for my food I made my way outside. I went to go eat in my usual spot: in the secluded area under the big willow tree. Nobody ate there because that's where I sat and everyone before me who was an outcast at Duchesne. I went under the tree and took my usual seat next to the tree root that was sticking out. Once I sat and settled myself I did my usual routine: people watch. I am glad I did too; otherwise I wouldn't have seen Mimi and her crew closing up on me. I sighed and shook my head angrily. _She is never going to leave me alone_, I thought warily. I took deep breaths for the verbal fight that was about to take place. The second they reached me it began. "Look Schuyler I don't care if the deal won't work for you. You just better not show your slutty ass there. Like I said earlier you family name may have a great deal of importance, but you ruin the name in general. So I suggest, no demand that you resign from the committee. It won't make us think less of you it will in truth it would be expected from you."

She was really pushing my boiling point. "First off you should think before you speak. Because if you see clearly I'm not the one that has a guy almost every other day in my bed. Second, as I told you earlier, I could care less about my family name. So, whatever you say will not affect me one bit. Plus, your snobby-ass committee can go fuck itself. It's just a lame excuse for those with more power flaunting it by making the members seem _so _special, so trust me when I say I rather die than be part o your community." I gathered my belongings and stood up to leave. Before I could take a step Mimi came up to me. The look in her e yes was murderous. I didn't think someone, besides me, can actually hold so much hate without burning. Then she started raising her arm and before I could react she slapped me, hard, and with the hand she had her rings on. I touched my cheek it hurt like hell, but I also felt something sliding down. I grabbed some of the mysterious liquid and saw what it was: blood.

I took a very deep breath. Then I looked straight into her eyes and smirked. She most likely thought I would start a fight, she thought wrong; instead I grabbed my things and waked away. I wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of making me lose control.

She hadn't been expecting that so when I left she started screeching and screaming for me to come back and face her like a man. I laughed and she screamed louder. The rest of my day was a bit better. People stopped threatening; instead they just threw me death glares. It wasn't until seventh period that I remembered I had to go after-school detention. I groaned at the mere thought of having to beat school for more than necessary. The teacher ended the lecture at least eight minutes before school let out. I was grateful. I wanted at least some time for myself. The clock had five more minutes before the school let out when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to glare, but saw it was only Jack. I let my glare slowly fade.

"Yes?" I asked. "Do you want me to drive you to my house so we could start the project? I have a committee meeting later so I would have to end early," he said. I bit my lip and thought about it before I said, "Um... I'm not sure. I have detention after school for half an hour. But, I also, unfortunately, have to be at the committee meeting. So maybe we could do some of it at your house and maybe, I'm not sure and the meeting too." He stared at me with confused eyes, "You in the committee?" I nodded reluctantly before sighing heavily. "I can pick you up after detention is over. That ok with you." I nodded. Then the bell ring

I went to Ms. Striker's class and signed in. Throughout my time in detention, I thought about Jack. He would never look at me, other than glare, that his behavior in class that it started to scare me. This was not the Jack that I know who would do anything to make my life miserable. Something happened or is happening to him. Mimi also noticed Jack come up to me and she glared him down, when he returned to his seat, but he just brushed it off.

When my time there ended the teacher let me leave. Once outside I saw a white limo. It was Jack. I got a feeling that keeps telling me not pay too much attention to Jack, but the other, the curiosity, got the best of me. What ever was wrong with Jack I would figure it out, even if it killed me.


	5. AN and Preview

**Sorry this is not a chapter. I just wanted to say that I'm not abandoning this story. I just had a virus on my computer which was just recently fixed, but I'm grounded right now so I won't be able to write for a bit longer. But I can give you a preview.**

"So, have you decided what culture we are going to do," Jack asked. I just stayed silent thinking. When I didn't respond Jack turned to look at me and saw that I had been staring at him intently. He stared at me with confusion, most likely wondering if I had lost my mind. I had been staring at him, but not truly looking at him


	6. Chapter 6

**Im sorry for not writing but ny story had been deleted from my computer and im grounded, but im still writing it on paper. Im gonna continue when my grounding is over. Thank you and sorry**


End file.
